dragonballzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yajirobe
Yajirobe (often mistakenly called Yajiroke by Goku) was a notable samurai warrior as well as a part time member of the Earth's Special Forces. Biography Early life Yajirobe was born in c. 733 to two unknown parents. Abandoned as an infant, the young boy was found in the East by a clan of samurai's in an abandoned chest that had washed onto shore. He was taken in by the locals who named him Yajirobe. One reason why he was taken in was because of an ancient legend that spoke of a foreigner male who would become a samurai master like none other in history. Return of King Piccolo Personality and traits Yajirobe was known for his sense of humor and being anti-social, often acting rude towards others. He had the habit of calling almost everybody “dude” and making involuntary silly comments and references. Yajirobe enjoyed consuming large amounts of food and had a grumpy attitude to those who would bug or distract him, even in the slightest. He enjoyed eating wild roast pig and also possessed a particular affinity for steamed pork and regretted not consuming more when he thought Vegeta was going to destroy the population of Earth. Despite his love of food and bravado, he was concerned with his weight and was very shy with girls. Yajirobe's looks were often left unkempt and was known to leave behind a "nasty smell" according to Bulma. According to Korin and others, Yajirobe enjoyed driving stolen cars. He also enjoyed fishing, hunting and taking afternoon naps. When not following the others and making decisions on his own, Yajirobe often chose to act passively, trying to avoid major skirmishes, as seen with King Piccolo and Vegeta. This led to him being looked at as a coward, though he preferred to be thought of as intelligently careful. Yajirobe also believed in curses, and, for a long time, believed that he was cursed with bad luck. In spite of his cowardly and somewhat rude traits, Yajirobe did possess a more honorable and noble side which was shown on several occasions. After Goku took a brutal beating at the hands of King Piccolo, Yajirobe rushed to his aid and helped him regain consciousness by supplying him with water from a nearby river. He later assisted the weakened Goku by taking him to the top of Korin Tower, thus allowing him to drink the Ultra Divine Water which proved pivotal in the defeat of King Piccolo. Also, had it not been for Yajirobe catching him as he was falling to the ground after his battle with the Demon King, the heavily wounded Goku could have perished had his fall not been broken. He later saved Goku once again from being crushed to death by the Great Ape Vegeta by severing the Saiyan Prince's tail and reverting him back into his humanoid form, which helped significantly in giving Gohan and Krillin the upper hand in the battle ahead. Later, after the Spirit Bomb failed to kill Vegeta, Yajirobe risked his life to save Gohan from Vegeta's wrath by severely wounding the Saiyan with his katana. Though this only angered Vegeta even more, it also allowed Gohan the time he needed to transform into a Great Ape and finally defeat the Saiyan Prince during the battle. Powers and abilities Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Martial Artists Category:Males